Dejame curar tu corazon
by cyn87
Summary: A el le acaban de romper el corazón y ella intentara curarlo,aunque quizás el suyo también termine roto en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera historia!gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus reviews!

los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen si al grupo CLAMP!

Ahí estaba, parado en medio del parque un joven de ojos ámbares y cabello castaño, con el corazón destrozado, viendo como la mujer que amaba estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo, y así se quedo sin poder moverse o emitir sonido alguno, sintió como la rabia y el dolor; ya se encargaría de esos traidores ahora solo tenia que salir de ahí…

¡Sakura!

¡Ya voy hermano!

Ay dios monstruo ¡ vamos a llegar tarde!

Touya deja a tu hermana aun tenemos tiempo el avión no sale si no hasta las 9:30.

Si, pero si sigue tardando así no llegaremos…SAKURA!

Ya Touya ya estoy lista…vámonos.

En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda los hermanos Kinomoto se despedían de su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto un renombrado profesor de arqueología iba en camino a Londres para una conferencia en la universidad de Oxford

voy a extrañarte papá.

También yo hija, pero volveré en dos semanas a mas tardar, cuídate mucho ¿quieres?

¡Claro papá!

Touya, hijo, cuídate y cuida a tu hermana.

Claro así lo hare papá cuídate tu también, adiós.

Adiós hijos.

Se dieron un último abrazo y se fueron

bueno monstruo solo somos tu y yo

¡que no me digas monstruo!

Ja ja ja bueno ahora tengo que ir a la casa de Yukito tenemos un examen muy importante y tenemos que estudiar, ¿estarás bien si te dejos sola?

Ay hermano… ¡claro! ¡ya no soy una niña tengo 21 años! Además tengo que ir al café a trabajar.

Pero no dejas de ser un monstruo irritante…

¡Hermano..!-dijo Sakura con las mejillas encendidas por el enojo.- ¡vete ya antes de que sufras!

De acuerdo ya, y luego dices que no eres un monstruo- dijo Touya en voz baja.

¡¿Que dijiste?!

Nada, ya me voy nos vemos en la noche adiós.

Adiós hermano.

Sakura caminaba de regreso a casa disfrutando de el día primaveral con la brisa removiendo sus castaños cabellos, respirando el dulce perfume de las flores de cerezo, cuando de repente lo vio un bello joven de cabello castaño un poco mas oscuro que los suyos propios, vio como caminaba velozmente con los nudillos blancos por la presión no pudo ver sus ojos pues el cabello alborotado los cubrían, pero, le pareció ver en sus mejillas un leve destello, tal vez ¿estaría llorando?

- Parece que le rompieron el corazón…-suspiro y siguió caminando a su trabajo sin poder olvidar al joven de cabellos castaños.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Sakura Kinomoto era una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia, era estudiante de marketing en la universidad de Tokio, vivía en Tomoeda con su padre y su hermano mayor era una jovencita alegre y muy amigable muy llamativa a los ojos masculinos pero su gran inocencia la hacían muy despistada para ese tipo de cosas trabajaba, en el café Cherry Pie, medio tiempo para ayudar a su padre y pagarse sus estudios.

SAKURA POV

¡Buenos días Naoko!

¡Buenos días Sakura!…llegas temprano.

Si, bueno, es que acabo de despedir a mi padre en el aeropuerto.

Ah ya veo, bueno como aun es temprano como veras no hay muchos clientes

¿Puedes quedarte en la barra mientras yo hago el inventario?

Claro, no hay problema Naoko.

Gracias.

En ese instante se escucho la campanilla de la puerta de entrada y vi entrar al joven de cabellos castaños que había visto en el parque, se sentó en una mesa junto al ventanal del café mirando hacia afuera con la mirada perdida, me acerque a el con la carta en la mano dispuesta a atenderlo.

¡Buenos días!, bienvenido al café Cherry Pie.

Y fue cuando el levanto la vista para mirarme y quede sin aliento el era un hermoso joven de unos 23 años pero lo que mas me impacto fueron sus bellos ojos color ámbar aunque brillaban con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Estuvo llorando... pensé.

Solo quiero un café negro. - dijo el con voz neutra y volviendo su mirada hacia afuera.

Claro enseguida se lo traigo,- le conteste saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Camine hacia la barra sin poder dejar de pensar en esos ojos, ¿Por qué estaría tan triste? Y… tan enojado- pensé.

Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Eh, ¡si! … lo siento Naoko ¿Qué Pasa?

Te preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda.

Ah no, ¡gracias!

Esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Claro lo hare ahora tengo que llevar este pedido.

Y me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraba el castaño.

Aquí esta su café, ¿necesita algo mas?

No,- contesto seco.

Camine otra vez hacia la barra, realmente me dolía el corazón al verlo tan triste, no sabia porque pero sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, abrazarlo y hacerlo sonreír; estaba segura de que tendría una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero que estas pensando.- me reprendí, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Quizás sintió mi mirada porque de repente se giro y me miro con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente, sonrojándome, mire las galletas que había estado tratando de acomodar desde hacia 15 minutos.

SHAORAN POV

No podía dejar de pensar y ver en mi mente a esos traidores, ella que decía amarme con locura y el se hacia llamar mi mejor amigo.

Malditos sean…-murmure.

Había salido del parque con intención de ir a la empresa pero seguro tendría que lidiar con las preguntas de mi prima y no tenia ganas, cuando vi el pequeño café, decidí entrar quizás un café bien cargado cambiara mi humor para pensar en frío como haría pagar a esos dos.

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la muchacha se acerco a tomar mi pedido apenas si escuche lo que ella dijo, levante la vista y la vi una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños y unos bellos ojos verdes… pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Solo quiero un café negro.-le dije

Mi mente divagaba entre la venganza y los recuerdos había amado a Alexia tanto que había comprado una sortija para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, ¡que idiota!

Sentí que alguien me miraba levante la vista y vi a la muchacha que me había atendido, que me miraba aunque intento disimularlo vi como apartaba la vista y se sonrojaba.

A pesar de que me pareció tierno el gesto mi mente volvió a pensar en Alexia y Ryo.

Puse el dinero del café sobre la mesa y me disponía a irme cuando la muchacha se me acerco con una pequeña bolsa de papel y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Perdona mi atrevimiento pero eh… note que estas algo triste y mi papá siempre dice que no hay nada mejor que el chocolate para curar un corazón herido…así que…aquí tienes.

Me entrego la bolsa y mire adentro había unas galletas de chocolate la mire asombrado ella seguía con las mejillas rojas, no sabia que decir o que hacer.

Bueno…eso era todo emm adiós.-me dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

Gracias - fue todo lo que le dije y sonreí, me marche del café con la bolsa de galletas y una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, esa niña había logrado aliviar mi mente por unos momentos y de verdad se lo agradecía, quizás no había sido mala idea entrar en ese café y era probable que volvería.


	3. Chapter 3

SAKURA POV

No se bien que fue lo que me hizo acercarme a el y darle las galletas, pero necesitaba desesperadamente consolarlo y en un loco impulso le di la bolsa.

FLASH BACK

El dejo el dinero del café en la mesa y se disponía a marcharse, rápidamente tome la bolsa y antes de que se fuera le entregue la bolsa y le dije:

Perdona mi atrevimiento pero eh… note que estas algo triste y mi papá siempre dice que no hay nada mejor que el chocolate para curar un corazón herido…así que…aquí tienes.

Parecía una tonta sentía mis mejillas arder, seguro y parecían unos tomates, el tomo la bolsa y miro adentro, no dijo nada ahora si me sentía una idiota con letras mayúsculas seguro pensaría que yo era una entrometida me dispuse a salir lo mas rápido de ahí

Bueno…eso era todo emm adiós. Le dije y comencé a marcharme.

Gracias- escuche y de repente mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que me sonreía me quede helada, era una bella sonrisa… y se marcho.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Sabia que tendría una sonrisa hermosa- me susurre bajito a mi misma recordando lo de la mañana y me dedique a seguir atendiendo pero… esa sonrisa había cambiado mi día.

SHAORAN POV

Había llegado a la empresa con la pequeña bolsa con las galletas en la mano me dirigí a mi oficina y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije a mi secretaria:

Rika por favor avísame cuando llegue mi prima.

Claro, señor Li. ¿Necesita algo más?

No Rika, gracias.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio estaba cansado y me dolía la cabeza, en un loco intento de calmarlo me presioné las sienes con los dedos y cerré los ojos; cuando los abrí lo primero que vi fue la bolsa de las galletas a mi mente volvió el recuerdo de la muchacha del café, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus bellos ojos verdes…un mensaje sonó en mi celular y me saco de mi ensoñación y sin ver el remitente lo abrí, era un mensaje de Alexia.

Amor no llegare a cenar contigo, cenare con mis amigas. ¡Te lo compensare mas tarde!

Te amo.

Maldita mentirosa…dije entre dientes y con rabia, seguramente saldría con el mal nacido de Ryo esos dos se estaban riendo de mi pero los haría pagar, nadie se burlaba de mi y salía como si nada.

Tome la fotografía que tenia sobre mi escritorio en la que salíamos los tres; la mire con el ceño fruncido con toda la furia que sentía la arroje contra la pared, mire los pedazos del marco que contenía la foto y en ese instante la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y mi primo Eriol entro; Eriol era mi mano derecha en la empresa y además éramos buenos amigos.

Que bueno que llegas Shaoran, traigo los balances de… ¡wow!… ¿que paso aquí?

No estoy de ánimos para balances Eriol - le dije.

¿Que te sucedió Shaoran?- me pregunto, acercándose a mi.

Esos malditos…- dije en voz baja, tenia miedo que mis sentimientos me traicionaran y me pusiera a llorar otra vez.

¿Malditos? ¿A quienes te refieres Shaoran?

Estuve unos momentos en silencio tratando de recomponerme pues no iba a derramar una lágrima mas por esos traidores; respire profundo y mire a Eriol que me miraba con preocupación en sus ojos.

¿Shaoran?...

Alexia y Ryo- solté de repente.

¿Alexia y Ryo?... no te entiendo…

Que esos dos están juntos… se están burlando de mi…los vi besándose en el parque.

Shaoran…lo siento- me dijo- ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

Vengarme. Nadie se burla de Shaoran Li.

¿Y como lo harás?

Aun no lo se, pero lo primero será terminar con Alexia y luego pensare que hacer con Ryo…

Muy bien, nunca me cayo bien Ryo así que si me necesitas te ayudare.

Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- le conteste.

De nada, creo que seria bueno que te fueras a descansar no has tenido un buen día.

No puedo hoy tenemos la reunión con la gente de Australia

Yo me encargo de eso, además aun no confirmaron si su vuelo llego así que quizás y ni haya reunión, vete a descansar cualquier cosa te llamare.

Eres un buen amigo, además de primo, Eriol- le dije mientras preparaba mis cosas para irme, realmente necesitaba descansar.

Eso ya lo se- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Arrogante…- susurre y el se rió.

Oye…te olvidas de esto- me dijo sosteniendo la bolsa de las galletas, la imagen de la chica de los ojos verdes apareció de inmediato en mi mente y eso me hizo sonreír.

Vaya, vaya Shaoran…- me dijo Eriol en un tono pícaro- ¿Quién te dio esto? ¿Y porque te hace sonreír?

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban y sin mirarlo deje de sonreír.

Solo son galletas Eriol… ¡ya déjame en paz!…hasta mañana- le dije cortante, Salí rápidamente de la oficia y escuche como se reía.

Idiota- murmure. Subí al ascensor y volví a mirar el mensaje de Alexia, fruncí el ceño

Seguramente este día no la vería, pero al día siguiente terminaría con esa perra traicionera, había sido un tonto al enamorarme de ella Meiling, mi prima, me había advertido de ella.

FLASH BACK

Te lo digo Shaoran esa mujer me da mala espina, parece mas interesada en salir de fiesta y hacer que le compres de todo, eso no es amor es interés.

¡Ya calla Meiling! Tú no la conoces y si yo le compro cosas es por que quiero y tú no tienes que meterte en mi vida- le dije enojado.

Ay querido primo que ciego estas… de verdad estas enamorado de ella- me dijo con tristeza- ojala no te rompa el corazón…- termino cerrando la puerta tras ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Si hubiera escuchado a Meiling aquella vez ahora no estaría pasando por esto…después de todo, quizás era mi culpa…

Necesitaba un trago urgente, había llegado al estacionamiento de la empresa; me subí a mi auto un Audi r8, y conduci hacia mi departamento, necesitaba pensar y ahogar mi rabia en alcohol y quitarme la sensación del ser el hombre mas idiota del mundo.

SAKURA POV

Naoko ¡ya me marcho!

¿Tienes clases?

Si, y no quiero llegar tarde tengo que alcanzar el tren.

Bueno, entonces ¡vete ya! O se te hará tarde nos vemos mañana.

Hasta mañana Naoko- le dije y empecé a caminar hacia la estación de tren, no podía llegar tarde de nuevo el profesor ya me lo había advertido. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

¿Hola?

¡Hola Sakura!

¡Tomoyo!- dije emocionada, Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga, además de mi prima, éramos muy cercanas desde niñas.

¿Ya volviste de Inglaterra?

Si llegue hace unas horas, tengo mil cosas que contarte ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

Ahora voy a clases pero que te parece si nos vemos esta noche ¿como a las 8? para cenar juntas.

¡Claro! te veo en el restaurante de siempre, ahora ve que no quiero que llegues tarde, hasta luego.

Adiós Tomoyo.-le dije y corte la comunicación mire mi reloj ¡iba a perder el tren! Corrí hacia el andén y alcance el tren justo a tiempo. Tome asiento junto a la ventana y me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando de repente unos ojos color ámbar acompañados de una bella sonrisa apareció en mi mente una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, realmente estaba teniendo un buen día.


	4. Chapter 4

SAKURA POV

Acababa de salir de clases, había sido un día agotador eran casi las 7 de la tarde y tenia que encontrarme con Tomoyo en una hora, así que tome mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto a mi hermano para avisarle que no iría a cenar.

Llegue al restaurante y Tomoyo ya estaba esperándome.

¡Sakura! Que alegría verte, te extrañe- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

También yo Tomoyo- le conteste devolviéndole el abrazo- ¿como te fue en Inglaterra?- le pregunte mientras el camarero nos entregaba la carta.

Pues, muy bien conocí a grandes diseñadores y les encanto mi trabajo, me dijeron que tengo futuro en el mundo de la moda- me contó entusiasmada. Tomoyo, aunque aun era estudiante, ya tenia fama como diseñadora de modas, muchas veces le serví de modelo cuando íbamos a la secundaria y aun, algunas veces, lo seguía siendo.

Era mi mejor amiga y haría cualquier cosa por ella como ella por mí.

Vaya, pues ¡te felicito!-le dije sonriendo. Justo cuando el camarero regresaba y nos tomaba la orden.

Gracias, ahora, cuéntame ¿te ha pasado algo nuevo e interesante?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja y en un tono insinuador.

Pues…a ver… bueno con la universidad esta todo mas que bien y sigo trabajando en el Cherry Pie medio tiempo.

Ay Sakura no cambias, que despistada… me refiero si has conocido a ALGUIEN interesante.

Ehh…no…ja ja, aunque…- dude un instante, no sabia si contarle sobre el joven castaño aun, Tomoyo era una romántica sin solución.

Aunque… ¡¿Qué?!

Bueno…es que… esta mañana conocí a un joven, bueno en realidad no diría conocí, puesto que no se ni su nombre… pero entro al café en la mañana aparentemente estaba teniendo un mal día y no se… sentí la necesidad de consolarlo y hacerlo sonreír, no se muy bien por que así que le regale unas galletas de chocolate.

Vaya Sakura… ¡te has enamorado!- dijo sonriendo. Romántica sin solución pensé.

Ay Tomoyo como voy a estar enamorada, si te acabo de decir que no se ni su nombre, solamente sentí pena por que lo vi triste… y nada mas.

Pero dices que tenias ganas de consolarlo no que le tenias lastima, eso mi querida prima, es amor.

Estas loca- le dije e hice un mueca- ahora cuéntame mas sobre tu viaje-le dije tratando de cambiar el tema. Ella se dio cuenta y suspiro.

Bueno estoy pensando en abrir una boutique, mientras sigo estudiando.

¿Y que dice tu madre? Ella quería que te hicieras cargo de la empresa de juguetes de tu familia.

Si bueno, eso aun lo voy a hacer, pero también voy a hacer lo que me gusta, ya lo converse con ella y, aunque a regañadientes, me dijo que si.

Solo necesito conseguir un local y preparar una gran inauguración con desfile y todo incluido tengo pensado contratar a una famosa modelo se llama Alexia Hampton, se que esta saliendo con un empresario de aquí de Japón así que no será difícil encontrarla- me dijo.

Y por supuesto voy a necesitar a mi modelo estrella.-me dijo mientras me miraba con ojos de cachorro.

Rodee los ojos, no otra vez pensé, pero era Tomoyo… ¿como le digo que no?

Ella me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Esta bien, lo hare- dije resignada.

¡Gracias Sakura! Me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos – te voy a diseñar los mas bellos trajes ya veras.- dijo decidida.

Siempre lo haces Tomoyo- le sonreí.

Seguimos conversando mientras comíamos, realmente la había extrañado nadie me conocía mas, ni me entendía tanto como Tomoyo.

Nos despedimos después de casi tres horas de conversación, Tomoyo tenía una reunión en la mañana según me dijo así que me llevo hasta mi casa en su auto. Mañana seria un nuevo día y aunque no lo quería aceptar, abrigaba la esperanza de ver al joven de ojos ámbar otra vez.

SHAORAN POV

¿Habría sido mi culpa? ¿Alexia me había engañado por que no la trate lo suficientemente bien? Mi cabeza giraba en un remolino de mil preguntas y sin contar que ya iba terminando la botella de whisky, trataba de averiguar que había pasado porque si yo la amaba tanto ella me engañaba con mi mejor amigo, me dolía el corazón de pensarlos juntos, sentía rabia y me quería vengar, ya pensaría como y me quede dormido.

Escuche a lo lejos el sonido del celular, pero no podía reaccionar y seguí durmiendo, unos momentos después escuche el timbre de la puerta, gruñí y con dificultad, ya que se me partía la cabeza, fui a atender, era Eriol.

¡Wow! Amigo si que luces mal y apestas… ¿que bebiste? O mejor dicho ¿Qué NO bebiste?

Ya déjame en paz- le gruñí mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala.

Pues no puedo, hoy tenemos una reunión importante con la gente de la empresa Daidouji, la señora Sonomi llamo para avisar que enviaría a su hija por que ella tenía que salir de viaje.

No tengo ganas de lidiar con eso ahora, Eriol, hazte cargo.

No puedo, esta fue tu idea y tus padres quieren que tú te hagas cargo.

Demonios, esta bien me iré a duchar.

Buena idea, preparare café- me dijo y subí a mi habitación a bañarme.

Ya íbamos de camino a la empresa Eriol iba conduciendo, ya que yo tenia una resaca de los mil demonios.

¿Cuánto bebiste anoche? Me pregunto Eriol.

Toda la botella, y aun así no calme nada mi mente.

Sabes que esa no es la solución, ¿ya sabes que harás con Alexia y Ryo?

No, aun no lo se, el maldito me dijo que se iría de viaje, por supuesto que es una mentira, y a Alexia no la veré hasta esta tarde.

Entiendo que estés confundido amigo pero necesitas concentrarte en la reunión que tenemos.

Si lo se…lo intentare.

Habíamos llegado a la empresa; creo que por la cara que traía ningún empleado quiso cruzarse en mi camino, íbamos en el ascensor cuando mi celular sonó era Alexia, no le atendí, esa maldita…

¿Era ella?- me pregunto Eriol.

Si –casi le gruñí.

Trata de enfocarte amigo- me dijo

Si, lo hare.

Señor Li, Señor Hiragizawa, buenos días.

Buenos días- le dijo Eriol.

Buenos días Rika.

La señorita Daidouji ya esta en la sala de conferencias esperando, señor.

Gracias Rika.

Podrías llevar café Rika? Por favor.

En seguida señor Hiragizawa.

Vas a necesitar una tonelada de café para recuperarte de esa resaca- me dijo Eriol en tono de burla.

Cállate- le dije entre dientes. Y el solo se rió.

Buenos días- nos saludo con una reverencia la señorita Daidouji.

Buenos días- le conteste y me sorprendí cuando mire a Eriol a mi lado había quedado con la boca abierta, sonreí, mi primo había quedado embobado con la señorita Daidouji.

Le di un codazo para que reaccionara.

Eehh buenos días- dijo torpemente.

Sonreí para mis adentros, Eriol, estaba perdido.

H**ola! Muchas gracias por los reviews me dieron animo para seguir! Ojala les guste y cualquier critica será bienvenida! Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

ERIOL POV

Me había quedado sin palabras creo que nunca había visto una mujer de la belleza de la señorita Daidouji, de piel blanca y largos cabellos negros y lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos, de un color amatista que me hipnotizaron.

Sentí que Shaoran me dio un codazo, no muy suave por cierto, y ahí reaccione.

_Eehh buenos días_- dije torpemente. Y ella me sonrió, si; estaba en serios problemas.

_Bueno vamos a hablar de negocios señorita Daidouji_- dijo Shaoran.

_Claro_- contesto ella con su bella voz. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tenía que concentrarme en la reunión y luego haría lo posible por invitarla a salir.

SHAORAN POV.

_Bueno vamos a hablar de negocios señorita Daidouji_.- le dije.

_Claro_- contesto ella.

_Como sabe la corporación Li esta tratando de adentrarse en el negocio de los teléfonos celulares para niños y sabemos que su compañía esta trabajando en eso y bueno queríamos saber si les interesaba que fuéramos socios._

_Bueno señor Li nuestra compañía esta verdaderamente interesada en hacer negocios con ustedes, nos gustaría que por favor nos envíen un documento especificando sus condiciones para hacer el negocio y nosotros les devolveremos las nuestras ¿le parece bien?_

_Es una estupenda idea señorita Daidouji_. Le conteste, en ese instante entro Rika con el café – _Eriol, tu te harás cargo de preparar el documento y mandárselo a la señorita Daidouji, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Claro_- contesto unos segundos después el aludido-_ lo preparare y me hare cargo personalmente en hacérselo llegar señorita Daidouji_.- dijo Eriol suavemente.

Sonreí mi primo estaba loco por Tomoyo Daidouji.

_Muchas gracias señor Hiragizawa_- le contesto ella.

_Bueno, entonces ya esta todo arreglado le haremos llegar los documentos muy pronto señorita Daidouji_-

_De acuerdo señor Li-_ me contesto y cuando estaba empezando a levantarme ella dijo.

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Li, si me comentaron bien es usted el novio de la señorita Alexa Hampton ¿verdad?_

En ese momento cuando escuche su nombre, la rabia empezó a hacerse dueña de mi y casi gruñendo le dije- _si algo así_.

_¡Que bien!-_ dijo emocionada_- Disculpe lo que sucede que además de la corporación yo soy diseñadora de modas y estoy en camino de abrir mi propia boutique y me gustaría que la señorita Hampton desfile en la inauguración ¿podría usted darme su numero de teléfono para así contactarla?_

Me quede en silencio unos instantes y mi cabeza hizo un click, de esa manera me vengaría, humillaría a Alexa en publico para que sienta lo mismo que yo cuando ella se burlo de mi y el desfile de la señorita Daidouji era la perfecta ocasión.

Ella me miraba con curiosidad seguramente porque no le respondí de inmediato, cuando reaccione le dije.

_Oh disculpe, no se preocupe yo le hablare y le diré que se comunique con usted lo antes posible_- vi que Eriol me miraba con confusión en sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

_Muchas gracias señor Li, entonces ya me retiro, que tenga un buen día._

_La acompaño a la salida_- se apresuro a decirle Eriol.

_Gracias Señor Hiragizawa._

_Ya regreso_- me dijo Eriol en voz baja- _y me explicaras que fue eso_.

Me quede pensando, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro, ya sabia como vengarme de la perra ahora solo me faltaba pensar que le haría al traidor de Ryo.

ERIOL POV

Acompañaba a la señorita Daidouji e increíblemente me había quedado sin palabras, no sabia como actuar con ella estaba seguro que ella no era como las mujeres que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, por eso no sabía que decir… se ve que mis pensamientos tomaron más tiempo del que pensé porque volví a la realidad cuando ella hablo.

_Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme que tenga un buen día señor Hiragizawa_.- me dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a irse en un loco impulso la tome del brazo, ella me miro un poco asombrada y esperando que yo dijera algo, pero otra vez ningún sonido salía de mis labios.

_Eehhh…disculpe_.- le dije soltando su brazo_- yo…eh…quería preguntarle si no quería ir a tomar un café_- ella abrió los ojos asombrada unos segundos luego sonrío y me dijo.

_Gracias pero estoy ocupada el día de hoy_.

_Claro, lo entiendo_.-le dije mirando al suelo.

_Pero…quizás en otra ocasión me gustaría acompañarlo_- me dijo mientras se iba.

Sonreí como un tonto mirando hacia la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido, me había dicho que en otra ocasión, estaba en las nubes y de repente recordé que tenía que hablar con Shaoran, subí a la oficina y lo encontré mirando por la ventana.

_Y bien, me dirás que fue eso, hace un momento me dijiste que terminarías con Alexa y ahora hasta le das mensajes ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_No lo entiendes Eriol, es la oportunidad perfecta la humillare tal como ella lo hizo conmigo y el desfile de la señorita Daidouji será el lugar perfecto._

_¿Y como harás para estar con ella hasta el desfile? Teniendo en cuenta que sabes que te engaña con Ryo._

_Tendré que aguantar las ganas de enfrentarlos pero lo hare pues la venganza será dulce.- _me contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa, suspire, algo me decía que esto no saldría bien pero le había prometido que lo ayudaría y le dije.

_Esto no me gusta, pero… bien, ¿que tengo que hacer para ayudarte?_ - le dije solemnemente.

_Gracias amigo_- me contesto.

SHAORAN POV

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama, el día había sido bastante agitado entre reuniones y balances, pero ahora que estaba en mi casa podía pensar como haría para llevar a cabo mi venganza, Eriol me había dicho que, aunque la idea no le gustaba, me ayudaría.

**Flash back**

_Esto no me gusta, pero… bien, ¿que tengo que hacer para ayudarte?_ - me dijo solemnemente.

**Fin del flash back**

Lo que haría seria humillarla de la misma forma que ella a mí, conquistaría a alguna modelo y luego le pediré a la señorita Daidouji que la meta al desfile y ahí en medio del desfile y con todos los periodistas y cámaras revelare mi ¨romance¨y ella quedaría humillada.

_Si… eso hare-_ dije decidido.

Por la mañana le contaría a Eriol mi plan, y Luego tendría que ponerlo en marcha y encontrar a la tonta que me ayudaría, al fin y al cabo había aprendido que las mujeres eran unas traidoras y así como Alexia jugo conmigo, yo lo haría con el resto.

Me encontraba en la oficia había sido una semana agitada con mucho trabajo por hacer, le había contado mi plan a Eriol y solo asintió y me dijo.

_¿Cuándo empezamos?-_

Pero con todo el trabajo que teníamos, no pudimos empezar nada. Había logrado con éxito posponer mi encuentro con Alexia, si bien sabía que si quería llevar a cabo mi plan tendría que verla, pero aun no estaba preparado, el ruido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Shaoran, ya están listos los documentos para el negocio con Daidouji._

_Bien, manda a alguien que se los lleve lo antes posible- _le conteste.

_Oh no querido primo, yo mismo le llevare los documentos a la señorita Daidouji- _me dijo con una sonrisa_- no me pierdo esta oportunidad de ver a esa belleza._

_Eres un tonto- _le dije sonriendo_- pero esta bien, llévaselos a ver si cae en tus garras._

Le dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

_Y yo soy el tonto…- _susurro y se fue_._

ERIOL POV

Me encontraba en empresa Daidouji esperando a que mi ¨problema¨ me atendiera, me sentía muy nervioso, nunca en mis 25 años una mujer me hacia sentir así pero realmente no me molestaba ella había dicho que saldría conmigo, en otra ocasión, pero…lo haría.

_Disculpe la demora señor Hiragizawa, por favor pase a mi oficina-._me dijo con su hermosa voz- _Mia, por favor nos lleva café._

_Claro señorita Daidouji._

_Tome asiento señor Hiragizawa-_me dijo-_veo que me trae los documentos._

No entiendo que me hace esta mujer, no puedo articular palabra cuando la tengo en frente.

_Señor Hiragizawa, ¿se encuentra bien?-_ me pregunto al ver que no reaccionaba.

_Eh…si…disculpe, aquí están todas nuestras condiciones para llevar a cabo el negocio._- logre decir.

_Genial, las revisaremos ni bien regrese mi madre de su viaje y nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes._

_Claro, cuando estén listas-_genial, me dije a mi mismo, era mi oportunidad y la estaba desaprovechando por no poder pensar cosas más inteligentes.

_Bueno, entonces no le quito mas de su tiempo señorita Daidouji-_le dije estaba enojado conmigo mismo, ¿Cómo no era capaz de pedirle que saliera conmigo? Estoy hecho un idiota.

_Oh no, no se preocupe, de hecho tengo unos momentos libres-_ la mire un poco sorprendido- _digo, por si sigue en pie su invitación de tomar un café._

Mi corazón dio un brinco, ¿realmente estaba pasando? Tenía que reaccionar y rápidamente le conteste.

_Por supuesto, seria un honor si me acompañara por un café._

_No creo que sea para tanto señor Hiragizawa, pero gracias, venga conozco un lugar que le va a encantar.-_dijo.

_Vamos entonces- _le dije con una sonrisa.

Caminamos unos minutos, en los que intente no parecer mudo, le hice preguntas básicas que ella respondía siempre con una sonrisa que me encantaba.

_Aquí es-_ dijo de repente, vi un pequeño café llamado Cherry pie.

_Es muy pintoresco-_le dije.

_Mi prima trabaja aquí, venga tomemos el café y de paso se la presento-_ dijo.

Entramos al café y nos acercamos a la barra, ahí se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños que sonrió cuando entramos.

_¡Tomoyo! ¡Que alegría verte!_

_Es una alegría para mi también Sakura, ven quiero presentarte al señor Hiragizawa._

_Es un placer conocerla señorita-_le dije y bese suavemente su mano y ella se sonrojo.

_Es un placer para mi también señor Hiragizawa.-_me contesto.- _pero vengan tomen asiento en un momento los atiendo._

_Vaya, su prima es una joven muy simpática señorita Daidouji- _le dije una vez que nos sentamos.

_Si, Sakura es muy especial, es mi mejor amiga-_me dijo- _y dígame Tomoyo._

Quede sorprendido, me estaba pidiendo que la llame por su nombre, eso me hizo muy feliz.

_Entonces, puedes decirme Eriol-_le dije tuteándola.

Estuvimos en el café un poco más de una hora, conversando de todo, llegue a conocerla mejor, ella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres de su clase, era sencilla y centrada, estudiaba diseño de modas y al mismo tiempo ayudaba a su madre con la empresa familiar, me contó de Sakura de cómo eran tan unidas desde la niñez a pesar de que la familia de Sakura no era de la alta sociedad eso no les importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Nos despedimos de Sakura y acompañe a Tomoyo hasta su empresa, nos despedimos en la entrada ella me dedico la mas bella sonrisa mientras me decía.

_La pase muy bien Eriol, gracias_

_También yo Tomoyo, espero que lo podamos repetir pronto._ – le dije.

_Yo también lo espero…- _me dijo y se fue.

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba sonriendo como un tonto, empecé a caminar hacia mi auto para volver a la empresa, seguramente Shaoran me necesitaba, subí al auto y no podía parar de pensar en esa mañana lo bien que lo había pasado y sobretodo no podía dejar de pensar en la compañera que tuve… y llegue a la conclusión de que realmente estaba en problemas…me había enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji y me sentía muy bien.

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por las criticas de verdad ayudan a tratar de hacer esto mejor y ojala se note que las tuve en cuenta ;). Nos vemos pronto, espero!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

SAKURA POV

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en quince minutos terminaba mi turno y tenia que llegar a la universidad, dos días habían pasado desde que Tomoyo vino al café con ese guapo caballero de ojos azules, Tomoyo no había parado de enviarme mensajes preguntándome que me había parecido, se que soy despistada pero a leguas se notaba que mi prima estaba mas que interesada en Eriol Hiragizawa, y estaba muy feliz por ella aunque la verdad a mi también me gustaría encontrar a alguien especial.

_Sakura._

_Si Naoko ¿Qué necesitas?_

_Oh nada quería decirte que, como hay poca gente, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, así por una vez no llegas corriendo a la universidad._

_¿De verdad puedo irme?- _ella asintió_-¡genial! Gracias Naoko nos vemos mañana._

Le dije y Salí hacia la estación de tren; era un muy bello día me encantaba caminar y sentir la brisa en mi rostro, de repente sonó mi celular.

_¿Hola?_

_Hola Sakura soy yo, Tomoyo, ¿estas ocupada?_

_Ah hola Tomoyo, no, no estoy ocupada Naoko me dejo salir antes, estaba en camino a la estación. ¿Cómo estas?_

_¡Ay Sakura estoy mas que feliz! Ya casi tengo todo listo para la gran inauguración de la boutique, solo faltan un par de cosas, espero que no te olvides lo que me prometiste._

_Claro que no me olvide Tomoyo, si te dije que lo haría lo hare, desfilare en tu show._

_¡Eres la mejor Sakura! Además te llame para contarte que Eriol me invito a cenar el viernes_

_¡Wow! eso es genial Tomoyo, se ve que esta muy interesado en ti._

_¿Tú crees? _

_Pues claro si no, no estaría tan ansioso por volverte a ver._

_Ojala tengas razón, bueno amiga tengo que irme, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos, te llamo luego ¿de acuerdo?_

_De acuerdo, hasta más tarde Tomoyo._

Ya estaba casi llegado a la estación, tenia una larga tarde en la universidad, pero no me quejaba me gusta mucho mi carrera, iba distraída y no me fije al cruzar la calle y un elegante automóvil casi me arrolla.

_¡Oye ten más cuidado niña!_

_Yo…lo siento…-susurre _era el no lo podía creer, no había olvidado esos ojos ámbar, el también pareció sorprendido de verme porque inmediatamente estaciono y se bajo del auto.

_Lo siento, ¿estas bien? _

_Si, gracias…lo siento iba distraída._

_No importa…vaya no creí que te volvería a ver.-_me dijo.

Lo mire como embobada, esos ojos me tenían hipnotizada

_Eehh…bueno…yo tampoco lo creí.-_le dije torpemente_._

_Por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por las galletas…_

_Sakura- _le dije rápidamente.

_Bueno pues muchas gracias Sakura- _dijo y me sonrió, y mi corazón se detuvo

_Me llamo Shaoran, un gusto- _me dijo y me tendió su mano, cuando mi mano rozo la suya sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorría.

_Igualmente-_ leconteste y de repente recordé que tenia que ir a clases.

_Bueno tengo que ir a clases -_le dije mirando mi relojno quería volver a perderme en sus ojos así que evite mirarlo a los ojos.

_Me disculpo otra vez, la próxima vez mirare antes de cruzar_-le dije con una sonrisa.

_Vamos te llevo- _me dijo.

_Oh no, no quiero molestar_

_No es ninguna molestia, además necesito distraerme un rato, ven sube- _me indico mientras me abría la puerta.

_Gracias- _le dije sonrojada mientras subía, inmediatamente entro el al auto y me dijo:

_Bien Sakura ¿donde te llevo?- _Me sonrió

_A la universidad de Tokio-_le dije

_Bien señorita vámonos._

No podía creer lo que estaba pasándome estaba en el auto con un hombre que había llamado mi atención desde el momento que lo vi en el parque; aquella vez me pareció haber visto unas lagrimas por supuesto no iba a preguntarle que le paso ese día, íbamos en silencio realmente no sabia que decirle, parecía un hombre de negocios de una muy buena posición económica y yo no era mas que una simple estudiante.

_Y… ¿que estudias Sakura? _me pregunto.

_Marketing._

_Que bien, yo estudie administración de empresas en la universidad de Tokio también. ¿En que año estas?_

_En tercero; ya me falta poco para terminar. _

_Eso es genial… y cuéntame un poco de ti, Sakura_

_¿De mi? Bueno; no soy tan interesante la verdad…_

_Oh vamos…no creo que sea tan así… a ver…dime ¿vives sola?_

_No, vivo con mi padre y mi hermano mayor, mi madre murió cuando era una niña._

_Lo siento- _me dijo-_ y ¿que hacen tu padre y tu hermano?_

_Bueno, mi hermano es medico se recibió hace poco y mi padre es profesor de arqueología en la universidad_

_Wow eso es genial, a mí siempre me gusto la arqueología si hubiera podido la habría estudiado._

_¿Y porque no lo hiciste? y estudiaste a cambio administración de empresas._

_Bueno es porque me tenía que hacer cargo de la empresa de la familia._

_¿Y no tienes más hermanos para que se hagan cargo? _Le dije mientras lo miraba, el no volteo a verme, lo vi sonreír, me pareció, algo triste

_Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, y como el único hombre en la familia, después de mi padre, tengo que hacerme cargo del bienestar de todos._

_Vaya… si que tienes muchas responsabilidades- _le dije_._

_Mi familia es china y muy tradicionalista, pero igual no me quejo, me gusta hacerme cargo de la empresa_.-me contesto decidido.

_Pues es admirable que te hagas cargo de tu familia siendo tan joven-_le dije sin pensar y me sonroje-_ lo siento, no quiero parecer entrometida…_

_No te preocupes, y no se si soy tan joven como tu- _bromeo.

_Pues yo tengo 21 años y no creo que tú seas mucho mayor que yo._

_¿No? ¿Y que edad crees qué tengo?_

_No se, creo que unos 25 o tal vez 26 años-_le dije.

_Pues eres buena adivinando, tengo 25 años, bueno llegamos_- me dijo estacionando el auto-_ bien, ha sido un placer hablar contigo Sakura._

_Igualmente y gracias por traerme._

_Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, casi te atropello._

_¡Oh no! Eso fue mi culpa._

_Esta bien, entonces fue en retribución por las galletas, me alegraron el día aquella vez, gracias._

Mi cara se puso mas roja de lo normal con aquellas palabras, pues esa había sido la intención había querido alegrarlo y lo había conseguido según me dijo el.

_Nnn no, no fue nada- _le dije torpemente-_ bueno, otra vez gracias- _le dije esta vez sin titubear.

_Gracias a ti…adiós Sakura_- me dijo y subió al auto y se fue, me quede unos minutos observando la calle por donde se había ido. Y por mi cabeza solo rondaba una pregunta

¿Tendría Tomoyo razón? ¿Estaré…enamorada?

_SHAORAN POV_

Iba en el auto y realmente me sentía bien esa niña había, otra vez, alegrado mi día.

_Sakura…-_susurre.

Era increíble como podía calmar mi mal humor con solo verla, pues ese día había empezado horrible.

_FLASH BACK_

_Shaoran amor- _escuche que me decía esa voz que realmente no quería oír.

_Alexia ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupado ahora- _le dije seriamente.

_Ay amor, lo se, pero es solo un minuto, te extraño y como nunca tienes tiempo para verme, aquí estoy.-_me dijo_- vamos a almorzar juntos._

_Ya te dije que estoy ocupado no tengo tiempo para salir contigo-_casi le rugí, casi no podía controlar las ganas de gritarle que era una perra mentirosa, pero si quería llevar a cabo mi plan tendría que controlarme.

_Lo siento… estoy muy estresado, no quise gritarte, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo- _le dije un poco mas calmado.

_Oh esta bien amor te entiendo, te dejare trabajar en paz- _se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, estaba asqueado pero debía aguantar.

_Ah por cierto, ¿conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji?_

_¿La empresaria de los juguetes?_

_Si, pues va a abrir una boutique y quiere que desfiles en su inauguración, ten aquí esta su número._

_Bien me vendría bien un poco de publicidad, la llamare ahora, gracias amor te veo en la noche.-_me dijo y se marcho.

Salí en el auto pues necesitaba dejar el lugar donde había estado esa maldita

Me subí y empecé a manejar sin dirección alguna, cuando casi atropello a una muchacha_._

_¡Oye ten más cuidado niña!-_le grite, la sorpresa que me lleve al ver que era la muchacha del café.

_Yo…lo siento…-_me dijo apenas susurrando

_Lo siento, ¿estas bien?- _le pregunte, y por un instante me perdí en esos ojos verdes que habían llamado mi atención la primera vez que la vi.

_Si, gracias…lo siento iba distraída.-_se disculpo.

_No importa…vaya no creí que te volvería a ver.-_le dije aun sorprendido

_Eehh…bueno…yo tampoco lo creí.-_ dijo.

_Por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por las galletas…-_hice una pausa esperando que me dijera su nombre.

_Sakura- _dijo rápidamente.

_Bueno pues muchas gracias Sakura._

_Me llamo Shaoran, un gusto- _me presente y le tendí la mano, cuando mi mano rozo la suya sentí una sensación muy rara pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

_Igualmente-_ mecontesto.

_Bueno tengo que ir a clases- _dijo mirando el reloj_._

_Me disculpo otra vez, la próxima vez mirare antes de cruzar_-me dijo con una sonrisa.

_Vamos te llevo- _dijerápidamente esa sonrisa me había atontado un poco.

_Oh no, no quiero molestar._

_No es ninguna molestia, además necesito distraerme un rato, ven sube- _ le indique mientras le abría la puerta.

_Gracias- _dijo sonrojada, era realmente encantadora.

_Bien Sakura ¿donde te llevo?- _

_A la universidad de Tokio-_

_Bien señorita vámonos._

El viaje fue tranquilo, quizás un poco incomodo por el silencio así que decidí romperlo y le pregunte_._

_Y… ¿que estudias Sakura? _

_Marketing._

_Que bien, yo estudie administración de empresas en la universidad de Tokio también. ¿En que año estas?_

_En tercero; ya me falta poco para terminar._

La charla fue amena me contó de su padre y su hermano, y no se bien porque pero yo también me sentí seguro de contarle de mi familia, y un poco de mi, cosas que nadie, mas que Eriol sabían, como que siempre había querido estudiar arqueología y no administración de empresas, había algo en esa niña que me daba paz…no se bien que es. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y pronto llegamos a la universidad.

_Bueno llegamos_-dije estacionando el auto-_ bien, ha sido un placer hablar contigo Sakura._

_Igualmente y gracias por traerme._

_Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, casi te atropello._

_¡Oh no! Eso fue mi culpa._

_Esta bien, entonces fue en retribución por las galletas, me alegraron el día aquella vez, gracias_.- le dije sinceramente y nuevamente su cara se tiño de un rojo adorable_._

_Nnn no, no fue nada- _dijo-_ bueno, otra vez gracias._

_Gracias a ti…adiós Sakura_- me despedí, subí al auto y empecé a conducir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Seguía pensando en ella, esa pequeña de ojos verdes… e inconcientemente sonreí, seguramente me daría una vuelta por aquel café pronto, algo en ella me daba paz, y de verdad la necesitaba, de repente sonó mi celular, me había llegado un mensaje, estacione el auto y lo leí, la rabia empezó a recorrerme; era un mensaje de Alexia:

_**Amor, esta noche no te me escapas estaré en tu departamento esperándote con una sorpresa… no llegues tarde…te amo. A**_

Dios, no se si voy a poder soportar estar con ella, en la misma habitación y el mensaje me indicaba que ella espera algo mas en la noche.

¡Maldición!- estalle, toda la paz que sentí hacia unos minutos se había esfumado, respire profundamente para aclarar mi mente, tenia que dejarme de tonterías y enfocarme en mi venganza, Alexia había dicho que desfilaría y no tenia mucho tiempo para encontrar una tonta que me ayudara, debía darme prisa y empezar con todo, aun me quedaba encontrar la forma de vengarme de Ryo pero debía enfocarme en Alexia.

Estaba decidido; nadie se burlaría de mí sin pagar las consecuencias, sentí que algo me recorría y me energizaba para seguir.

Te arrepentirás de haberme engañado Alexia Hampton- dije decidido; tome mi celular y le conteste el mensaje.

_**Ahí estaré preciosa**_… -le escribí.

Mi venganza daba comienzo, tendría que soportar y actuar lo mejor posible, la retribución por aguantar seria deliciosa, me dije a mi mismo, arranque el auto y volví a la empresa, y en la noche empezaría a cobrarme la humillación que esos dos me habían hecho pasar.

**Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto tuve mil cosas que hacer y el tiempo me alcanzaba solo para quinientas ;)! Ojala les guste el capitulo, se que es un poco corto pero no quería hacerlos esperar mas! Gracias por leer!xoxoxox.**


End file.
